Phantom Of The Opera REWritten
by Alicia315
Summary: This a combination of The Phantom Of The Opera and Love Never Dies
1. Michael (Raoul renamed)

Michael was a young noble boy he came from a wealthy family his father had died on a business trip so it was just him and his mother Anna de Chany christophe had one

childhood friend her name was christine daae Michael and Christine would listen to her father Gustave daae play his violin in the attic and they would sing along with Gustave when

Michael s mother grew ill he would go and visit her at the hospital every chance he could because he and his mother were very close and the day he turned 7 she died of

tuberculoses as she lay dying she told her son "dear boy when I'm in heaven i will send you an angel of music" when she died a part of him died a few months later christens

father died and they were both orphaned then mademe girly a dear friend to both their parents took them under her wing and raised them at the opera popular and michael and

christine became dancers at the opera.

Michael and Christine's lives took major turns Michael begins to hear a heavenly sweet voice sing to him every night

but each morning he thinks of his crush brendan de vin a nobleman as well when Michael wasn't hanging out with christine he was with brendan and they would tell each other

stories and brandon would play the violin as Michael would sing Michael fell hard for brandon until one night he herd the voice every night the voice would sing Angel of music to

him as and from that day the voice became know as the "Angel Of Music" and every single night that voice would come to him in his dreams.

As for christine she meet a young girl named meg who was also in the ballet and they fall in love.

After that Christine and Michaels friendship falls apart and they go their separate ways


	2. Michael and The Phantom

Phantom's voice: Insolent boy, this slave of fashion. Basking in your glory. Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor. Sharing in my triumph!

Christine (scared): Angel, I hear you. Speak, I listen. Stay by my side. Guide me. Angel, my soul was weak; forgive me. Enter at last, Master.

Phantom's voice: Flattering child, you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror. I am there inside.

(Christine turns her head to the mirror where the Phantom is beginning to appear)

Christine: Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory. Angel of music, hide no longer. Come to me, strange Angel.

Phantom: I am your Angel of Music. Come to the angel of music  
I am your Angel of Music. Come to the Angel of Music...

(Christine walks through the mirror and takes the Phantom's hand. The Phantom of the Opera music begins)


	3. Erik and Michael

[Christophe]

I remember there was mist...

Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake

There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat

And in the boat there was a man

Who was that shape in the shadows?

Whose is the face in the mask?

[He removes his mask. Phantom covers his face]

[Phantom]

...Damn you

You little prying Pandora

You little demon

Is this what you wanted to see?

Curse you, You little viper

Now you cannot ever be free

Damn you, curse you...

Stranger than you dreamt it

Can you even dare to look, or bear to think of me

This loathesome gargoyle

Who burns in hell, But secretly yearns for heaven

Secretly, secretly...

Oh Christophe...

Fear can turn to love

You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster

This repulsive carcass  
Who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty,

Secretly, secretly...

Oh Christophe...

(Christophe hands the Phantom his mask)

Christophe: I am sorry My Angel

Phantom: Christophe dont call me phantom my name is Erik

[Phantom, speaking]

Come, we must return, those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you.

Read more:Phantom Of The Opera - I Remember/stranger Than You Dreamt It Lyrics | MetroLyrics

Read more: Phantom Of The Opera - I Remember/stranger Than You Dreamt It Lyrics | MetroLyrics

Read more: Phantom Of The Opera - I Remember/stranger Than You Dreamt It Lyrics | MetroLyrics

Read more: Phantom Of The Opera - I Remember/stranger Than You Dreamt It Lyrics | MetroLyrics

Read more: Phantom Of The Opera - I Remember/stranger Than You Dreamt It Lyrics | MetroLyrics

Read more: Phantom Of The Opera - I Remember/stranger Than You Dreamt It Lyrics | MetroLyrics

Read more: Phantom Of The Opera - I Remember/stranger Than You Dreamt It Lyrics | MetroLyrics

Read more: Phantom Of The Opera - I Remember/stranger Than You Dreamt It Lyrics | MetroLyrics


	4. Prima Donna

Andre-

Your public needs you!

Firmin-

We need you too!

Carlotta-

Would you not rather have your

precious little ingnue?

Andre and Firmin-

Signora, no

The world wants you.

Prima donna,

first lady of the stage!

Your devotees

are on their knees

to implore you!

Andre-

Can you bow out

when they're shouting

your name?

Firmin-

Think of how they all adore you.

Andr and Firmin-

Prima donna,

enchant us once again

Andre-

Think of your muse...

Firmin-

And of the queues

round the theatre!

Andre and Firmin-

Can you deny us the triumph in store?

Andre and Firmin-

Sing, prima donna,

once more!

Carlotta-

Prima donna,

your song shall live again!

Andre and Firmin-

Think of your public!

Carlotta-

You took a snub,

but there's a public

who needs you!

Giry-

She has heard the voice

of the angel of music...

Andre and Firmin-

Those who hear your voice

liken you to an angel!

Carlotta-

Think of their cry

of undying support!

Andre-

We get our opera...

Firmin-

She gets her limelight!

Carlotta-

Follow where the limelight

leads you!

Meg-

Is this ghost

an angel or a madman...?

Andre and Firmin-

Leading ladies are a trial!

Carlotta-

Prima donna,

your song shall never die!

Meg-

Voice of hell, or of heaven...?

Giry-

Heaven help you,those who doubt...

Carlotta-

You'll sing again,

and to unending

ovation!

Giry-

This miscasting

Will invite damnation...

Andre and Firmin-

Tears... oaths...

lunatic demands

are regular occurences!

Meg

Bliss or damnation?

Which has claimed he?

Carlotta

|Think how you'll shine

|in that final

encore!

Sing, prima donna,

once more!

Giry-

Oh fools,

to have flouted his warnings!

Meg-

Surely he'll strike back...

Andre and Firmin-

Surely there'll be further scenes -

worse than this!

Giry-

Think, before

these demands are rejected!

Meg-

...if his threats

and demands are rejected!

Andre and Firmin-

Who'd believe a diva

happy to relieve a

chorus boy, who's gone

and slept with the patron?

Carlotta-

O, fortunata!

Non ancor

abbandonata!

Andre and Firmin-

You'd never get away

with all this in a play,

but if it's loudly sung

and in a foreign tongue,

it's just the sort of story

audiences adore, in fact a perfect

opera

Giry-

This is a game

you cannot hope to win!

Andre and Firmin-

Prima donna,

the world is at your feet!

A nation waits,

and how it hates,

to be cheated!

Carlotta-

The stress that falls upon a

famous prima donna!

Terrible deseases,

coughs and colds and sneezes!

Still, the dryest throat

will reach the highest note,

in search of perfect

opera!

All-

Light up the stage

with that age-old rapport!

Sing, prima donna,

once more!

Phantom(spoken)-

So, it is war between us! If these demands are not met, a disaster

beyond your imagination...will occur!

All-

Once more!

Read more: Phantom Of The Opera - Prima Donna Lyrics | MetroLyrics

Read more: Phantom Of The Opera - Prima Donna Lyrics | MetroLyrics


	5. All I Ask Of You

[Both] denotes Christophe and Erik

(Erik)

No more talk of darkness

Forget these wide-eyed fears

I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here, with you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you

(Christophe)  
Say you'll love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summer time  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you

[Erik]  
Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you

[Christophe]  
All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you, always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me

[Erik]  
Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Christine, that's all I ask of you

[Christophe]  
Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you

[Both]  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning

[Christophe]  
Say you love me

[Erik]  
You know I do

[Both]  
Love me, that's all I ask of you.

(They kiss. Erik lifts Christophe off his feet, into his arms and holds him)

[Both]  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Love me, that's all I ask of you

[Erik & Christophe]  
Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning...

Erik-You must get back to my opera we have a full house and they are waiting for the show to go on

Christophe- Erik i love you


	6. Masquerade

Andre:(Spoken)  
Monsieur Firmin!

Firmin:(Spoken)  
Monsieur Andre!

Firmin:  
Dear Andre, what a splendid party

Andre:  
The prologue to a bright new year

Firmin:  
Quite a night, I'm impressed

Andre:  
Well, one does one's best

Andre and Firmin:  
Here's to us

Andre:  
A toast to all the city

Meg and Christine walk hand in hand to the masquerade

Meg- Christine I love you

Christine- Meg I love you too

Both- Monsieur's and madams

Miss Daae and I have an announcement we are engaged to be married!

Everybody- Congratulations Madams

Chorus/Crowd:  
Maquerade! Paper faces on parade  
Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you  
Masquerade! Every face a different shade  
Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you.

Flash of mauve  
Splash of puce  
Fool and king  
Ghoul and goose  
Green and black  
Queen and priest  
Trace of rouge  
Face of beast  
Faces!  
Take your turn, take a ride  
On the merry-go-round  
in an inhuman race  
Eye of gold  
Thigh of blue  
True is false  
Who is who?  
Curl of lip  
Swirl of gown  
Ace of hearts  
Face of clown  
Faces! Drink it in, drink it up  
Till you've drowned  
In the light  
In the sound  
But who can name the face?

Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds  
Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you  
Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads  
Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you  
Masquerade! Seething shadows breathing lies  
Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you  
Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes  
Masquerade! Run and hide, but a face will still pursue you.

Madame Giry:  
What a night!

Firmin/Andre:  
What a crowd!  
Makes you glad  
Makes you proud  
All the creme  
De la creme

Carlotta:  
Watching us, watching them

Meg:  
All our fears are in the past

Firmin/Andre:  
Three months

Piangi:  
Of relief!

Carlotta:  
Of delight!

Andre/Firmin:  
Of Elysian peace!  
And we can breathe at last.

Carlotta:  
No more notes

Piangi:  
No more ghosts

Madame Giry:  
Here's a health

Andre/Firmin:  
Here's a toast  
To a prosperous year  
To our friends who are here

Piangi and Carlotta:  
May the splendour never fade!

Firmin/Andre:  
What a blessed release!

Madame Giry:  
And what a masquerade

Christophe:  
Think of it  
(Spoken)  
Our secret engagement.  
Look, your future bride.  
Just think of it.

Erik:(Spoken)  
Why is it secret? What have we to hide?  
You promised me.

Christophe:(Spoken)  
No, Raoul, please don't, they'll see.

Erik:(Spoken)  
Well then let them see.  
It's an engagement, not a crime.  
(Sung)  
Christophe, what are you afraid of?

Christophe(and Erik in parenthesis):  
Let's not argue(Let's not argue)  
Please pretend (I can only hope)  
You will understand in time (I'll understand in time)

Chorus/Crowd:  
Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade  
Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you  
Masquerade! Every face a different shade  
Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you  
Masquerade! Buring glances,turning heads  
Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you  
Masquerade! Grinning yellows, Spinning reds  
Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you.

Erik Demon:  
Why so silent, good monsieurs?  
Did you think that I had left you for good?  
Have you missed me, good monsieurs?  
I have written you an opera.  
Here, I bring the finish score.  
Don Juan Triumphant!  
Fondest greetings to you all  
A few instructions just before rehearsal starts  
Carlotta must be taught to act  
Not her normal trick of strutting 'round the stage  
Our Don Juan must loose some weight  
It's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age  
And my managers must learn that their place is in an office  
Not the arts  
As for our star, sir Christophe de Chaney...

No doubt he'll do his best/It's true, his voice is good  
he knows, though  
Should he wish to excel  
he has much still to learn  
If pride will let him return to me, his teacher  
His teacher...  
(Spoken)  
Your chains are still mine, you belong to me!

(Erik disappears taking Christophe with him to his lair and they begin singing lessons)


	7. Point Of No Return

DON JUAN (Erik)  
You have come here  
in pursuit of  
your deepest urge,  
in pursuit of  
that wish,  
which till now  
has been silent,  
silent . . .

I have brought you,  
that our passions  
may fuse and merge -  
in your mind  
you've already  
succumbed to me  
dropped all defences  
completely succumbed to me -  
now you are here with me:  
no second thoughts,  
you've decided,  
decided . . .

Past the point  
of no return -  
no backward glances:  
our games of make believe  
are at an end . . .  
Past all thought  
of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought,  
and let the dream  
descend . . .

What raging fire  
shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire  
unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction  
lies before  
us . . .?

Past the point  
of no return,  
the final threshold -  
what warm,  
unspoken secrets  
will we learn?  
Beyond the point  
of no return . . .

ANTWON (Christophe)  
You have brought me  
to that moment  
where words run dry,  
to that moment  
where speech  
disappears  
into silence,  
silence . . .

I have come here,  
hardly knowing  
the reason why . . .  
In my mind,  
I've already  
imagined our  
bodies entwining  
defenseless and silent -  
and now I am  
here with you:  
no second thoughts,

I've decided,  
decided . . .

Past the point  
of no return -  
no going back now:  
our passion-play  
has now, at last,  
begun . . .  
Past all thought  
of right or wrong -  
one final question:  
how long should we  
two wait, before  
we're one . . .?

When will the blood  
begin to race  
the sleeping bud  
burst into bloom?  
When will the flames,  
at last, consume  
us . . .?

BOTH  
Past the point  
of no return  
the final threshold -  
the bridge  
is crossed, so stand  
and watch it burn . . .  
We've passed the point  
of no return . . .

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Lead me, save me from my solitude  
Say you'll want me with you here beside you  
Anywhere you go let me go too, Christophe that's all I ask of you

Christophe kisses him and with a spin of Eriks cloak they disappear

What is it? What has happened? Ubaldo  
Oh my God, my God  
We're ruined Andre, ruined

Mob

Track down this murderer,

He must be found

Hunt down this murderer,

He must be found!

MOB  
Your hand at the level of your eyes...  
Track down this murderer,  
He must be found!  
Track down this murderer,  
He must be found!  
Hound out this animal,  
Who runs to ground.  
Too long he's preyed on us,  
But now we know  
The Phantom of the Opera is here,  
Deep down below.  
He's here, the Phantom of the Opera!  
He's here, the Phantom of the Opera!

MOB  
Track down this  
murderer, he must be found!  
Hunt out this animal, who runs to ground

Christophe-

(He kisses Erik) (then puts the ring on)

Erik Demon I love you...

Erik-Christophe I love you too...but we must leave this place before the mob gets us and kills us.

(They disappear)

When the mob and meg make it to the lair theres no sign of the phantom or Christophe except the phantoms mask.

Read more: Phantom Of The Opera - Down Once More Lyrics | MetroLyrics

Read more: Phantom Of The Opera - Down Once More Lyrics | MetroLyrics

Read more: Phantom Of The Opera - Down Once More Lyrics | MetroLyrics

Read more: Phantom Of The Opera - Past The Point Of No Return Lyrics | MetroLyrics

Read more: Phantom Of The Opera - Past The Point Of No Return Lyrics | MetroLyrics


End file.
